


50 Shades of Desert (Dessert?) Sun

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil wants it with whipped cream on it, M/M, Oral Sex, foodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Night Vale porno based on lulzy texts between a friend and I. <br/>SPOILERS: Includes yellow lipstick, yellow leather, and whipped cream as well as porn.<br/>The usual stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Desert (Dessert?) Sun

Carlos was not a man with any kinks or fetishes to speak of. He was, however, a man with an open mind (something all scientists should be), so when Cecil proposed a change, he agreed.

He didn't think he would be laying, stark naked, on the sofa while Cecil busied himself upstairs.

“Hey, handsome.”

Carlos turned his head at the cringe-worthy line (probably taken from a pornographic video) and felt his mouth go dry. He swallowed a few times, just staring and admiring he sight in the doorway. 

“Sit up, babe,” Cecil told him as the Voice crossed the room in bright, yellow leather, matching heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

Carlos did as Cecil suggested, hand automatically reaching out to gently hold Cecil's hip. The Voice took a step back and put on a disgusted front as Carlos' fingertips brushed his leather-clad hip, but Carlos could see the smirk behind Cecil's curled upper lip.

“No touching,” Cecil told him. “Not just yet.”

Carlos licked his lips, watching the Voice grin, white teeth framed by yellow lipstick. Carlos never guessed he would think dirty things about the lips coloured in that shade.

“As much as I'd love to whip you into behaving,” Cecil told him, leaning down, placing his hands on his knees, and locking eyes with Carlos, “I think we should wait on some of the more extreme things. Build our way up.”

Carlos nodded, vaguely making some noise of agreement. He watched Cecil get on his knees in front of him, pulling out a can of some sort. As he watched, the Voice covered Carlos' half-hard cock with a generous mountain of whipped cream. Carlos bit his lip, watching Cecil and eager for the Voice to do what was coming.

“I think I might have to get something else to make it more palatable,” Cecil purred, placing a hand on Carlos' thigh, giving him a feel of the finger-less leather gloves.

“God, no,” Carlos begged, bucking his hips closer to Cecil's mouth.

“I don't know,” Cecil told him, standing up. “It might not taste good without chocolate syrup, Carlos.”

“Cecil, please,” Carlos begged, grabbing Cecil's hand.

“Please what?” Cecil asked, smirking at his boyfriend.

Carlos leaned his head back, let go of Cecil, and begged, “Just suck my cock, Cecil. You're driving me crazy.”

“How lewd, Carlos,” Cecil told him, kissing his jawline, leaving yellow lipstick smudged on Carlos' skin. “I might just do that.”

“Please.”

Cecil smirked, getting back on his knees as Carlos watched. Cecil pressed his lips to the tip of Carlos' cream-cloaked cock in a worshipping kiss and Carlos watched as Cecil began licking, looking more like an innocent kitten than a man in leather, getting Carlos completely aroused.

“God, Cecil,” Carlos muttered, hand on the Voice's head, fingers in his hair. 

Cecil paused, lips pressed against the tip as he gave Carlos a look. Carlos removed his hand, gripping the armrest of the couch. Cecil continued, taking Carlos into his mouth.

The scientist thought he would go mad if Cecil kept up that slow pace. Cecil, thankfully, began bobbing his head, making Carlos gasp and squirm, wanting more friction from that wonderful mouth. Cecil moved faster, pausing to lick and suck at the whipped cream, hands on Carlos' thighs to better suck on him. Carlos kept his head tilted back, enjoying the sensation of Cecil's mouth, his tongue running almost all over him.

“Cecil, I'm not going to last much longer,” he muttered as he gripped the arm of the couch tighter, swallowing the built-up saliva in his mouth and feeling the coil of climax tighten in his abdomen.

Instead of pulling away like Cecil usually did during their intimate moments, the Voice began sucking harder, head bobbing faster. Carlos looked down at his boyfriend and found determination in his eyes. He was trying to make Carlos come.

Carlos closed his eyes, relaxing a little as Cecil worked. After a few moments of that wonderful, warm mouth, Carlos came with a gasp and heard Cecil swallowing. As he opened his eyes and stared down at Cecil, the Voice began licking up stray daubs of whipped cream, occasionally kissing Carlos' thighs and leaving yellow prints smeared against his skin.

“Holy shit, Cecil,” Carlos said after a few quiet moments. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Cecil asked, smiling up at him.

“That was probably the best orgasm of my life,” Carlos admitted, cupping Cecil's cheek and wiping away some smeared lipstick with the pad of his thumb.

“Should we do it again?” Cecil asked, grinning.

“Definitely.”


End file.
